1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of and an apparatus for amino acid analysis, and more particularly to an analysis method of qualitatively and quantitatively determining various amino acids with ease, the method being adapted to qualitatively and quantitatively determining even imino acids such as proline with high sensitivity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An amino acid analysis is conducted by a method wherein o-phthalaldehyde (hereinafter referred to as "OPA") and mercaptoethanol are used. With this method, each amino acid separated off by a column is reacted with OPA and mercaptoethanol to form a fluorescent compound as shown below, and the intensity of fluorescence or absorbance of the compound is measured for qualitative or quantitative determination. ##STR1##
When the sample is a secondary amino acid of the imino acid type, such as proline, the sample is reacted with hypochlorous acid or like oxidizer and thereby converted to a primary amino acid, which is then subjected to the above reaction. However, the conventional method is low in analysis sensitivity for proline or like secondary amino acid of the imino acid type even when the acid is reacted after oxidation. The method has another problem in that the mercaptoethanol used releases a foul odor.
To overcome the above problems, we have already proposed a method which is adapted to achieve improved analysis sensitivity for imino acids such as proline by reacting the converted primary amino acid with OPA of increased concentration under optimized conditions in respect of reaction time and temperature (Published Unexamined Japanese Patent Application No. SHO 57-135355).